Love 101
by sesshomarucrush
Summary: Squeal from teacher 101. What's going to happen in the city of love? Sadness, hate, fear, anger, playfulness, or maybe could a break up be in store.
1. Shock 101

**I took a break from writing… more like I was too busy… remember you can't trust anyone…**

I looked up for the plane that had just started to take flight. I held my stomach as we got higher and higher. Sesshomaru glanced my way. "Afraid of heights Rinny?" he asked sarcastically. "Ha-ha! Stop calling me Rinny! It reminds me of Whinne the Pooh! Wait a second… you went in my personal items didn't you!" he smirked. "Ahh! I'm going to kill you!" he placed a finger on my lips saying "you wouldn't kill the person you love… would you?" I shook my head knowing if he kept touching me my heart was going to melt. He moved his hand and have my lips and placed his against mine. Not prepared my tongue darted into his mouth. Startled he removed he soft strawberry tasting lips. "Now Rin please save French kissing for France." He said smiling. I looked up at him and smiled. It was sheepish, but it was real.

After about 5 hours on the plane I was getting sort of cramped and bored. I looked at Sesshomaru who as asleep. _'Chance!'_ his book bag that he had was just in my reach. I unzipped it and found a box in it. I opened it and there was a ring in it! I admired the ring as I took it out the box. A note fell on the floor when I did. I picked it up and read it.

_Kagura I missed you so much! I hope you will accept this ring as a token of my feelings for you!_

My eyes glowed red. 'sesshomaru is cheating on me! He-he these must be some kind of mistake. I LOVED HIM FIRST!' Sesshomaru shifted in his seat. I put the note and ring back in the box and closed the bag. I feel asleep after that and maybe a few tears escaped my eyes.

**The first chapter of Love 101 I changed the title… it used be Travel 101 of you like that title better comment!**

**And I have a question for my viewers who I love so much!**

**Q: When you find out that I have written a Sesshomaru and Rin story what is your first intake?**

**If you answer is good I might do something special for you!**


	2. Laughter 101

**After reading the reviews I got I decide to write more today! And the fact that I don't have soccer today! Thank you God for the rain!**

_This font is the devil_

_This font is the angel_

Regular is Rin!

"Rin… Rin… get up." Someone says as the slightly nudge me. "if this is Sesshomaru leave a message at the groan." I say and groan afterwards. "hello this is Sesshomaru. We have reached France and more pacifically Paris." "THE CITY OF LOVE!" I yell. Shortly getting angry glances and laughter form other passengers. I blushed a violent red. "Can we get off! Can we get off!" I say bouncing up and down in my seat. "Wait a second Rin…" he said calmly. 'Why am I acting so normal to him? He's cheating on me! Or maybe he's cheating on her… or maybe there's another girl beside me and her! Maybe he's dating every girl on the planet!' I scream in my head. '_Rin get a hold of yourself!_ Is this Pedro? _Wait what no! I'm that little devil on your shoulder!'_ I turn my head and glance at my shoulder. "Oh hey." I say out loud. "Hmm… say something rin." Sesshomaru asks. I shook my head 'no'.

'Whatcha want devil thingy! _Dang I just wanted to talk._ *poof* Don't listen to her!' I glance on my other shoulder. "Oh great now the angel here." "Are you sure you didn't say anything?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow. "No I calm, cool, and collected." "whatever." He said turning back around.

'_Break up with him!_ Wait why! _Because he is a cheat!_ _No don't break up with him! Give him time to explain! He has never done this before and you should trust him by now.'_ I give it some though. 'Fine he has until next week! Then it's devil time! *Rin and devil laugh manically* _Whatever bye Rin!__ Bye Rin see you later!"_

"Rin time to go." Sesshomaru said handing me my red, blue, and black bag.

'what adventure this is going to be. _You said it!_ Get out of my head!'

I start laughing manically as I read what on the 77% lighted computer screen. "what so funny Rin?" Sesshomaru asked monotone. "This girl's show! Or rather script!" "hmm? What so funny about it?" He asks as he walks over to me. I roll my rolling chair over so he can get a good look at it. He starts smirking than a giggle. "this is pretty funny." He says smiling at me. "Scroll down." I say as we look at the next line. We look at each other and start laughing hysterically. "Oh my gosh. My side! Oww! It's too funny! Oww!" I gasp out while rolling on the floor. "It's so stupidly funny!" Sesshomaru laughs. "Can't breathe!" I say running over to the balcony to get some fresh air. At the bottom of the page we left a review of what happened and then Sesshomaru took me out shopping where something amazing happened.

**It was too funny I couldn't move for a whole hour I was laughing so hard. It's called Hey? Umm… YEAH! Yours truly wrote it with help from**

**Riku's Girlfriend- Saphira**

**DarkWolf-Fang313**

**They are my friends from my old school they are so funny! Hey if your reading this YO!**

**If you haven't answered the question from the last chappie here it is again**

**Q: When you find out that I have written a Sesshomaru and Rin story what is your first intake!**

**I would like to than icegirljenni for answering! **

**And here's the question for this chapter!**

**Q: what is the difference between a Lemon and a Lime?**

**I might put a sample of Hey? Umm… YEAH! On the end of this story!**


	3. Oh! That's what happened 101

"Sesshy I want that!" I said as I pointed to wedding dress. Sesshomaru swallowed hard. "Now what would you want that for, Rin?" he asked nervously. "What don't you LOVE wedding?" I asked putting a hard accent on love. "They are ok…" he said back. "They are ok! They are ok! He says they are ok!" I say laughing hysterically. "Are you ok?" are you on your *cough* cycle?" he asked backing away. "I'm fine." I said relaxing. "I'm going to the bathroom." I said kind of sadly. I turned the corner and peeped back at Sesshomaru. 'He-he you can escape form me!'

Sesshomaru looked around and bumped into a lady with black hair. After helping her up they looked at each other realizing that they knew each other. After talking for a bit Sesshomaru pulled out the box. 'No Sesshomaru… don't please don't!' the lady took the box opened it and hugged Sesshomaru. She walked away with a smile on her face.

After she was out of sight I walked around the corner with my head down. "Rin… what took you so long?" he asked. "There was a long line…" I said gloomy. "Oh really there was-" "I can't believe you!" I shouted making passing people look our way. He looked at me strange with his head slightly turned. Then he pulled me aside. "Rin did you go in my bag?" he asked with a sweet smile. "No… yes." I said back. "Oh Rin… if was just a friendship ring." "What…" I said feeling foolish. "Yeah I went to study in France when I was a teen and this girl showed me all the ropes for school and such. We each bought friendship rings for each other and but I left before I gave hers to her. So we decided to meet in France to exchange." I analyzed the data I had just got. I hang my head 'I'm such a failure.' "Rin do you want a hug?" Sesshomaru asked. "yes." I said placing my head on his chest.

"Sesshomaru?" a voice behind us asked. Sesshomaru turned around and frowned. "Sesshomaru it's me! Inuyasha!"


	4. Inuyasha 101

**Alert! I made an OOC Inuyasha.**

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru said a little quite. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said as he ran over to hug Sesshomaru. "Get off of me you pep squeak!" Sesshomaru yelled as he kicked Inuyasha away. Inuyasha just keep running back to hug Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru gave in. I tensed up as I started to walk toward him. Inuyasha glanced over Sesshomaru shoulder. I immediately stopped as he looked at me. "Sesshomaru you found yourself a girl… Aww you make Inuyasha sad." He said getting off of Sesshomaru and licking his tongue out. "That's ok because I did too." As soon as he said that a girl came out from behind a store. In my opinion she was kind of plain, but had a great shaped face and her completion was nice. "Hi my name is Kagome." the girl said.

Inuyasha turned back to me. "So what's you name?" "Rin." I said plainly. "Rin isn't that a boy name…" he asked. I feel in a dark hole of nothingness. 'Was Rin a boy name?' "Sesshomaru hit Inuyasha in the head. "Inuyasha the boy Ren is spelled R-E-N not R-I-N." I looked at Sesshomaru surprised. 'He has patience for him… who is this guy?' "Sorry I haven't introduced myself fully. My name is Inuyasha and I am-" Sesshomaru whispered in his ear cutting him off. After Sesshomaru finished Inuyasha nodded. "I am his bodyguard." He said slyly. Sesshomaru kicked him. "He is my half brother." My eyes shot out. "you have a brother! Well half brother, but that's so cool! Do you have a sister? Or maybe a pet rabbit?" I asked excitedly. "No just a half brother." "I used to have a brother…" I said gloomily. "What did you say Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. "Nothing." I said back.

Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. "Oh yeah!" he said cheerfully. "I am having a beach party in a few weeks. Do you think you can come?" "Sure why not?" Sesshomaru said shrugging. 'Yippy!'

We walk out the mall arm and arm. "Do you want to read Hey? Umm… yeah! Again?" I asked. He giggled a little and I smiled.

"Did you miss me?" a voice behind us says. I turn around and gasp. 'No way why is he here and why is he with her!'


	5. Kayla's here 101

**Haven't been to this story in a long time sorry. But now I was an awesome editor! I luv u so much ! I rewrote the last chapter I did. I didn't like it that much. So enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Why are you here Miroku?" I asked puzzled. "What? I just came here for a vacation just like you." Miroku said sweetly. "Hey Sango." I said ignoring Miroku. "Hey Rin." she said cheerfully.<p>

"Hey who's that behind you?" I ask Sango noticing someone's feet. "Oh it's Kayla."She calmly said, my Eyes widened "Kayla?" I say loudly as I rushed over to her.

"How are you doing? Are you ok? You aren't hurt are you?" I asked her. She blushed at all the questions I asked her. "I'm fine Rin." she answered smiling.

"We were coming to Paris to do some sightseeing. Kayla tagged along after hearing you were here too and want to spend time with you." Sango explained.

I took Kayla by the hand and pulled her to where Sesshomaru and I were standing.

"This is my boyfriend." I explain to her while blushing. She extended her arm to shakes hands with him. "Nice to meet you, I am Kayla." She says politely. Sesshomaru hesitates before reaching out his hand. Sesshomaru he answers back. Her eyes stared into his and their hands made contact. His eyes looking into her with their usual cold glare.

"Well let's get going shall we…" I said laughing nervously while cutting into their about five minute hand shake. Kayla nervously pulled back and blushed, while Sesshomaru just calmly placed his arm back by his side. I looked at both of them confused. Then I slowly started to make my way over to Sesshomaru and grab his arm.

"Where are we going now?" I asked slightly nervous. He just turns around and heads into the direction of the hotel. Even though I don't fully understand he intentions I smile slightly and turn to my friends and wave a goodbye to them.

"They truly have one weird relationship." Miroku said along with Sango nodding in agreement. They turned to leave. "Kayla come on or we will leave you behind."

'Sesshomaru and Rin are boyfriend and girlfriend… but I yearn for Sesshomaru… I need a kiss… just one kiss upon his lips… how I yearn for that…' she thought before turning to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Like i said<strong> **i love my editor! Luv ya NekoxUsa!**


	6. Rin Taken 101

"Rin?" "Huh? Oh did you say something Sesshomaru?" I asked trying to smile, but just couldn't shake the thought of Kayla liking Sesshomaru. "Yea… I said do you want to the Eiffel Tower?" He said as he raised his brow. "Sure." I said nodding my head. He stared at me suspiciously "You know if something is wrong you can tell me?" he added as he left. The door closed and I plopped myself onto the bed.

'How could I tell him about Kayla? He would think I wouldn't trust him after the whole Kagura thing! It's not like he likes Kayla.' My eyes widened at the thought. 'But what if he does like her too? Gah!'

"Rin are you sure you are fine?" Sesshomaru asked as we walked to the Eiffel tower. I had practically begged to walk instead of taking a cab, though Sesshomaru swore it was going to rain today. "Yea I'm fine Sesshomaru." I said trying to ignore his concern for me yet at the same time keeping my voice cool and calm. 'How could he like her?' I screamed in my head. I basically crushed the pamphlet I held in my hand.

'I have got to get my mind off of this.' I thought while sighing out loud. 'I got it I'll take pictures!' I thought happily pulling out the silver camera which was hidden in my left pocket of my red jacket.

After a few pictures I was suddenly addicted with taking them I quickly turned the camera to Sesshomaru and was breath taken. The sunset was hitting his hair and skin just right glazing them in a soft light. I pressed the button and it clicked, he turned to me.

After taking a few more pictures I decided to browse through the pictures I had taken. They all included Sesshomaru in them. But I remembered Kayla... 'Oh maybe I should just ask him.' I said finally giving in.

"Hey guys!" a voiced called from behind us. I turned around to see whose voice it was. "K-Kayla?" I said staring at her with wide eyes. 'Why of all the people did it have to be her?' I screamed in my head. 'And where are Miroku and Sango? Aren't they supposed to be watching her?'

"H-Hey Kayla." I said waving. "Where are Miroku and Sango?" I asked in an instance hoping she didn't catch the urgency in my voice. "Oh they want some alone time, so I decided to come here and I found you guys." 'They're not the only ones who wanted alone time!' I retorted in my thoughts

_Boom _

The sky thundered above us. "Eep!" I shrieked grabbing onto Sesshomaru immediately. Kayla pouted. "Told you it was going to rain Rin." Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face as he wrapped his arms around Rin.

Kayla sighed, 'They are too perfect together! Look at them! They look like as if they've known each other for years...I have to do something to catch Sesshomaru's eye!' Kayla growled in her head. "Ohh…" we heard Kayla cried out in a weak voice.

Sesshomaru and I rushed to her. "What's wrong Kayla?" I asked concerned. She looked at Sesshomaru instead of me... "I'm feeling kinds faint… I don't think I can make it back to the hotel." She said in a weak voice. "I can carry her to hotel…" Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice. 'No!' I wanted to scream at Sesshomaru. "We can just take her to our hotel to rest. After all it's a shorter walk." I suggested. "Good idea Rin…" Sesshomaru said agreeing with me.

'Yes saved my quick thinking!' Rin rejoiced in her head. 'Dang you Rin! Wait... could she have noticed!' Kayla thought to herself in fear. Sesshomaru picked up Kayla and placed on her back.

"Come on Rin. Let's hurry and get to the hotel." He said as he started to run off in the direction of the hotel. 'Could it..? No Sesshomaru is loyal to me I trust him he would never...' Then I realized he was far away. I quickly tried to catch up but it seemed like he didn't notice me behind him. 'Sesshomaru is way too fast!' I yelled in my head as my legs started to burn. I started to slow down, Sesshomaru also started to go out of view.

"No Sesshomaru wait for me." I spat I outstretched my hand towards him as if I could grasp him and hang on to him. I try to push harder to reach him, but I was too slow. I couldn't reach him. 'After all I am human...' I thought to myself sadly.

That's when somebody grabbed my hand roughly and yanked me to him and started to run. "Sesshomaru..." I called out to exhausted to yell or struggle, but no answer came. "Sesshomaru… answer me please if it's you…" I cried out softly. My vision started to blur and my breaths began quick and sharp. "Sesshomaru please answer… Sesshomaru… sessho-" I coughed out before I closed my eyes and blacked out.


	7. Kagura's Secret 101

"Hey, this is Rin! Leave a message at the tone." A peppy voice said as Sesshomaru dialed Rin's number for the fifth time since he and Kayla had reached his apartment. "Dang… Where are you Rin?" he mumbled under his breath. He walked out the room to dial her number once again.

'I am finally alone with Sesshomaru and I can't even approach him! He is so worried about Rin I bet if someone throws a brick at him he wouldn't feel it.' Kayla grumbled in her head. 'I have to think of a plan before Rin returns!' She thought urgently as Sesshomaru continued to pace around the apartment.

"Where am I…?" I asked waking up hazily rubbing my eyes. I looked around the room hazily. I placed my hand down and felt something soft under it. I looked down. A man with long black hair was in the bed next to me.  
>'You have got to be kidding me! Sesshomaru will NEVER want me back! I can't believe this happened! I don't even know this guy!' I said panicking. I jumped off the bed and backed away to the door. Then I bumped into something.<p>

"Where are you going?" a female voice asked annoyed. I turned around to see who I was facing. "Kagura?" I yelled slightly shocked. "Yea it's me…" she said. She still sounded annoyed as she walked away from me and to the bed. "Naraku… wake up…" she said gently rubbing him. "Leave me alone…" he grumbled. Kagura got mad instantly. "I said get up!" she yelled and pushing him off the bed.

"What the heck Kagura?" I don't pay you to push me out of bed!" he yelled at her. "You don't pay me at all!" she yelled back. Naraku sighed. "Fair enough…" he grumbled.

"Has our captured princess awoken yet?" He asked. "Why don't you look for yourself…?" Kagura said picking up the pillow that had also been knocked off the bed. "I hope you aren't hurt." Naraku asked concerned. I stepped away from him with fear in my eyes. "What's wrong with her?" Naraku asked Kagura.

"My guess is that she was lying in your bed when she woke up." She said unconcerned. "Oh that's the problem…" he said sighing. "I'm sorry to inform you, but 1. You are so not my type. 2. You are too young for me. 3. My lovely girlfriend is right here." He finished grabbing onto Kagura. I wiped away the tears that had started falling from my face.

"You promise you didn't do anything to me?" I whimpered fear making my voice hoarse and small. Kagura looked at me concerned. "I swear he didn't do anything to you. I was in the room the whole time. I just stepped out to make a phone call. I promise he didn't do anything to you." She said comforting like.

She walked over and gave me a hug. "I promise Rin." I sniffled softly. As we left the embrace I glanced down at my watch. "It's almost 11 o'clock! I have to get back to the hotel. Sesshomaru is waiting."I said shocked racing to the door.

"Wait… you might not want to go there right now…" Kagura said hesitating. "Why?" I asked concerned. 'What has Sesshomaru left me or even worst has he left with Kayla!' I pondered angrily. "Why?" I repeated angrily. "Because," Naraku cut in. "She wants to kill you."


	8. Protect Me 101

"Kayla wants to kill me...?" I asked my voice trembling and Naraku sighed, "We brought you here to protect you, after all what you don't know is that when Kayla was captured she may have gone a little crazy." He said.

Kagura sighed, "Look, we've been to her hotel, she had Miroku and Sango tied up in the closet." My eyes opened in fear. "WHAT! Are they okay? They aren't hurt are they?" I yelled, fear causing my voice to grow hoarse and tremble. "It's ok Rin, but we have to get you to safety and we have to save Sesshomaru too." She said with empathy in her eyes.

"What do you mean? Is Sesshomaru also in trouble?" I asked as my voice as invaded with a new fear. "She's also here for Sesshomaru. We think she wants to kill you to get Sesshomaru to herself." "Sesshomaru…"I murmured in concern.

"I have to save him!" I said as I rushed to the door only to be blocked by Naraku. "Rin we will take care of it." Kagura said trying to calm me down. But I quickly flashed my urgency to her.

"What do you mean? What can you do that I can't?"I screamed at her. She held up her badge at me. "Well for starters I can get the French police to arrest her."

'This is insane! Kayla and I are friends! How could she...' I debated as confusion invaded clouded my mind. " Sesshomaru hired us to make sure that you never hear from your dad again." Kagura said. "Sesshomaru did that for me?" I said in awe.

"But after the whole incident Kayla was in therapy, but she must have found out you two were going to Paris, so she followed you, and we rushed there when we found out that she went too." Kagura elaborated and I felt my head swirl.

'This can't be happening! How can Kayla do this to me...?' I thought as the shock began to finally sink in.

"Wait I though Kayla hated my dad? Why would she be doing this?" I asked still confused. "That we don't know." Naraku answered.

"Then how will we stop her?" I said urgently. _"We_ won't be doing anything. _Naraku and I _will go aid Sesshomaru." Kagura explained. "But!-"I tried to fight back only wanting to have Sesshomaru embrace me again.

"Rin! Don't you understand?" broke in Naraku with anger and urgency to stop me, but he soon relaxed.

"Rin, Sesshomaru only wants you to be safe. If you die do you think he will be the only one sad? Your friends will be sad, too. I will be sad, Kagura will be sad because we care about you and we want you to be safe Rin." He said and I tried to fight the tears from spilling. "We promised Sesshomaru we promised we would protect you!" They both chorused.

I looked at both of them shocked unable to let my brain process what was going on or what to say. After a long moment of silence I started to cry. "Ok. I will stay here. Just promise that Sesshomaru will come back safely." I said between sobs. They nodded and opened the door to leave.

"You guys too…" I stammered. They turned to look at me staying silent. "Please... Please promise that you'll be safe too!" I cried out before they turned and left to go save Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm back! :) Sorry i left for so long :( I really missed writing this story So just for your guys imma try to update at least every week. I play on like three soccer teams and i have games almost every day so please dont be mad. And i have family issuse.<strong>

**Next chapter soon :) **

**If you dont review i'll kill sesshomaru off :)**

**Sesshomaru:...**

**Rin: No not my dear Sesshomaru sama**


	9. Every Now And Then I Fall Apart 101

**Anyway I'm updating again This chapter includes a song! I know that everyone loves to sing Anyway the song is "Total eclipse of the heart" I know yall will love this song.**

**PS I kinda jumbled up the lyrics so they won't be in order sorry **

_Every now and then I fall apart_

I pressed the button on my phone to turn it on again. "10:45" I recited out loud as I read the numbers on the screen. It had been 45 minutes since Kagura and Naraku had left.

"Where are they?" I questioned with tears starting to form. They had promised to protect me, but I was still worried. I couldn't help it that they were in trouble or they were… dead. I quickly shook that though out my head.

_And I need you now tonight  
>And I need you more than ever<br>And if you'll only hold me tight  
>We'll be holding on forever<em>

I didn't want to admit it, but I was scared and alone. I only wanted all of them to return safely. I missed Sesshomaru the most. His icy could glare, but whenever he saw me or my name was mentioned his golden eyes seemed to soften and light up. I smiled remembering the thoughts.

_And we'll only be making it right  
>'cause we'll never be wrong<br>Together we can take it to the end of the line  
>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time<br>I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
>We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks<em>

I missed the way he would hold my hand and his finger would enterlock with mine. Whenever I got hurt, scared, or worried he would always be there. Ready to hear me open up my heart and help me through it all.

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
>Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by<br>Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

Have I ever really been there for him though?

I mean sure he has helped me through the difficult times, but when I comes to him I can't remember one time where I helped him.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

I _want _to be there for him. I _want_ to help him. I _want_ to see him smile gently at me once again. I _want_ him back in my arms. I _need_ his warm embrace. I need… I need… I need Sesshomaru!

I jumped off the bed was about to run right out the door to get what I needed the most. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked at it to see I had a text from… Sesshomaru!

I looked at the text and it read:

_I finally got him! I finally got the thing that is most presoius in your life! I have Sesshomaru! And by the time you get this you will never get hime back, never see him again, never embrace him, never get his warmth! Its all mine now Rin! I have him!_

_P.S. You better hurry up and pick up the garbage… They already lost a lot of blood…_

_From Your best friend ever,_

_Kayla _

I looked at the message in horror. I scrolled down and even farther to see she had pictures of Kagura and Naraku on the ground beaten, stabbed, and possibly shot! Blood was all around them…

Tears didn't come this time. I was tired of crying and not doing anything. By the looks of where she took the pictures she was by the docks. I wasn't going to let her take Sesshomaru away!

I decided that I'm going to be the one to protect Sesshomaru! Not anyone else, just me! I'm coming Sesshomaru!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey i know you want to review :) Please do or you will make Kayla kill Sesshomaru! I know yall dont want that! Im aiming for at least 5 reviews :)<strong>


	10. Balancing Their Lives 101

Out of breath I reached the docks. "Oh Rin you made it!" I happy voice exclaimed. A happy voice, but it held deep mystery and darkness in it.

I stood up from my bent over position. "Kayla!" I yelled at her. "Where is Sesshomaru?" I questioned my voice was in a snarl, but I made no attempt to hide it.

"Whatever are you talking about…" she asked innocently with puppy eyes, but I wasn't fooled.

"Don't patronize me!" I barked at her. My eyes were a clouded dark brown. I wasn't in the mood to play her silly games. I just wanted to save Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Naraku.

Then it hit me. "Where are Kagura and Naraku?" I asked. "Oh the garbage…" she mumbled.

"No my friends! Where are they?" I snapped. "Tell me now! I don't have time for games Kayla! You tell me where they are now! If they are hurt I swear you will never hurt another person again permanently!" I burst out. Tears may have filled my eyes, but I blocked them from falling.

"I see, Rin. You are quite serious…" she said as she smirked. "Either way Rin your friends… and your dear Sesshomaru are mine. I finally have everything that you have!" she exclaimed laughing manically.

"Tell me where they are now!" I warned her one last time. If she thought I was angry now, she has another thing coming.

"If you really want them back that much Rin… They are right there!" she said pointing in the direction that they were in.

I stood wide eyed as I looked at my two friends tied to a crane hanging over water.

"Let them go!" I wailed at her.

"Sure but don't you want to know where Sesshomaru is?" she teased.

"Where is he?" I asked with fear striking me in my heart.

She just simply pointed in the opposite direction of where Kagura and Naraku where. I looked over to where she pointed; I let out a choked cry as I saw what she did.

Sesshomaru was tied to a ship crate, but there was a ship crate on top of him ready to crush him.

"Lookie here Rin!" she giggled. I turned around to see what she was taking about.

She held two buttons in her hands. One blue. One red.

"When this is red on is pushed Sesshomaru is saved, but say good bye to your friends. When the blue one is pushed your friends are saved, but Sesshomaru dies in an instant."

"Why…" I asked as I sunk to the concrete ground. That was the only thing I could choke out.

[1] "Balancing human lives... isn't this fun Rin?" she asked laughing again.

"Sesshomaru… Kagura… Naraku…" I croaked out.

"What's wrong Rin? Aren't you going to pick?" she yelled at me. "Or I will pick!" she said. And I gasped, 'No!'

**Ok I finished that with the help of my trusty beta *insert drum roll* NekoxUsa! **

**Please Review! Let's aim for 5 again! Most likely I will only do 1 or 2 more chapters. So review if you want those chapters! **

**[1] *May contain spoiler for those who haven't watched final act Inuyasha***

**The thing about Kayla and her saying "Balancing human lives…" Was that in The final act series Naraku had tricked Sango into choosing Miroku or Rin and she had balanced human lives and chose to kill Rin (She failed though). **


	11. Death of Who 101

"Hurry up Rin. I don't have all day." Kayla stated sounding quite bored with the situation at hand.

Rage bubbled up inside me. It was about to explode and I was about to let it. I held it bottled up inside me too long.

"You know what Kayla?" I asked with a sly grin across my face.

"What?" she asked with a slightly scared tone.

"Piss off!" I yelled at her and jumped on her knocking the two controls out her hand.

Each went in opposite directions. After recovering she launched for one and I dove for it too almost forgetting about the other one.

I tackled her to the ground as she reached for the control. She punched me in the nose trying to get me off her, but I held on to her for dear life. She continued to punch and scratch me until I couldn't take anymore. I pulled my fist back and punched her right in the middle of the face.

"Finally taking this seriously?" she questioned with a sly tone, but her eyes were still filled with shock.

We were still struggling until she pushed me off and grabbed the control. I quickly stood to my feet.

Instead of pressing the button right away she went after the other one, but I got their first.

Not really sure what to do when I reached the control I threw it into the icy water below us.

"NO!" Kayla cried in agony. "What have you done?" her question in such an angry tone.

She quickly pounced on me with me almost off the ledge of the dock. She placed her hands around my neck and began to choke me.

I coughed and wheezed as I tried to claw and scratch at her, but failed.

"You're about to lose everything, Rin!" she laughed pressing her thumbs in the middle of my neck.[1]

Then I remembered. 'My camera!' I realized in my head with shock.

Still in unbelievable pain I slowly reached into my back pocket and got the camera.

"Say cheese and die!"[2] I said snapping the camera. The flash burning in her eyes. I kicked her in the stomach making her fly of the edge and into the icy cold water.

I raced over to Kagura and Naraku. I let them down and untied them.

I shook them I few times before the opened their eyes shocked and scared.

"Rin!" they exclaimed and hugged me. Tears falling out all of our eyes.

*Meanwhile on the other side of the docks*

Kayla pulled half of herself out the water. The button still grasped in her hand.

"Bye Sesshomaru… I'll meet you in Hell." She said with a smile on her face as she pressed the blue button and fell back into the icy cold water.

*Back with Rin*

I turned as a rusty, squeaky noise come from behind me. I turned and see everything in slow motion, the crate falling...for what seemed like an eternity until it finally landed with an ear splitting crunch.

"No…" I whisper as I pull away from the embrace. "Not Sesshomaru…" I gasped as I fell onto my knees and a scream of agony escaped my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] When i wrote this part i could actually feel it happening creepy, right?<strong>

**[2] Remember that goosebumps book :)**

**Oh who just posted another chapter? I did! I luv you guys for reading this!**

**Review Please Cause if you dont ill give Rin the flu! Ha! How do you like that? JK I wont, but REVIEW!**


	12. Is He Safe 101

**And its time for another fabulous chapter!**

**PS i was thinking of changing the name of this story (Its kinda late i know) If you think i should change or keep review!**

* * *

><p><em>Sesshomaru… I tried… You know I did my best… Don't hate me… I really did try me best Sesshomaru… I wanted to protect you….<em>

I woke up with a gasp finding myself on a bed surrounded by faces, but none were Sesshomaru's.

"Rin!" Kagura and Sango exclaimed with a tone of over joy. Sango bent down to hug me. Kagura was so happy she started crying.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked quite hazily. "What happened to Sesshomaru?" I asked with more intrest in my voice.

"Well after you saw the crate crash down you passed out of pure anxiety, stress and fear." Naraku said as he came from the other room. "And thank you for saving me." He added in a lighter tone with a slight pink blush spreading across his face.

I nodded, but they weren't answering me.

"What happened to Sesshomaru?" I asked once more but urgency made my voice tremble. Sango and Kagura slowly dropped their heads. "Is he okay?" I asked with fear clouding my thoughts up in the bed.

"Rin… he is…" Naraku started off. "He's dead... isn't he?" I asked tears flowing out my eyes. "Oh… Rin…" Sango whispered.

"He isn't dead. At least we don't think." Naraku replied trying to explain. "Then what?" I asked impatiently.

"He is in a coma… and hasn't been able to get out of it yet." Miroku said as he walked into the room.

"How long?" I asked not really wanting to hear. "Well you have been out for about 2 days, but Sesshomaru has been out the entire time from the accident to here." He said with concern.

"Can he get out of it?" I asked shock stained my face. "We don't know..." Kagura said speaking up. "Can I see him?" I asked. "Doctors said he really shouldn't be disturbed…" Naraku trailed off.

But I shook my head grasping his hand, "Please...I just want to see his face..." I pleaded, tears slipping down my cheeks once more. He sighed before looking at me "Fine...just be quick." he said as he led me out of my bed, and he gently led me through the hallway.

I was watching people rush by; the cold hallways making me shudder. Voices all around me made my feel paranoid and I felt the world spin around.

"Calm yoourself Rin." I heard Naraku say and I nodded, keeping my focus as we approached the room. Naraku stopped and said "When you're ready." He said and I took in a deep breath as I felt the tears begin to come through. I nodded, and he understood as he opened the door.

It was silent when I was first in only the shut of the door behind me and the steady beeps of the monitor. I kissed his cheek and let out a happy chuckle as tears began to fall upon my cheek and put one of his hand into my own.

I made my way onto the chair beside him and pulled it up closer to the bedside. His gentle expression and his steady breathing made me relax a little.

"Sesshomaru...I'm so sorry..." I began before more tears streamed through. They soon died down; my eyes were sore as I looked up at his face. I leaned in closer to his face and kissed his lips. "I love you...never forget that...please you have to come out of this. For me, for us..." I whispered to him as I pulled away from the kiss.

"I want to start a life with you, go to college, get married," My face went red. "And maybe have Children-" "Rin? It's time to go." My face flushed three shades of red as Naraku appeared wondering if he heard or saw any of that. I stood up quietly. "Bye Sesshomaru..." I said as I turned around and went outside, closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So I didn't kill Sesshomaru- sama! <strong>

**We can give a round of applause to the lovely NekoxUsa for some awesome editing! **

**Let's also give applause for my peps that put this story on Favorites and Alert!**

**Also some props for my reviewers! You guy make this story keep going!**

**And applause for me cause I got MVP for my Middle School soccer team and I got a letter for my letterman jacket and a soccer pin to go on it! Whooo! **

**In other words I really don't know how many chapters are left, but this story is coming to an end… Reviews cause something big is going to go down… Maybe Death…Kayla… Rin's dad… Monopoly… Yugioh…Beyblade… 4kids… haha JUST KIDDING**

**Imma try and finish the story before my Exams! The dreaded for letter word!**


	13. You Forgot Me 101

"Rin wake up!" Sango yelled at me. I woke up groggily. "What is it Sango?" I asked yawning and stretching lightly. "The doctors called! Sesshomaru is awake!" She exclaimed and my eyes shot open, "What?" I yelped shocked. "They just called!" Sango replied.

I rushed to get dressed to meet my beloved Sesshomaru. It had been almost a month since Sesshomaru had fallen into coma.

"Rin the car will be here in about 10 minutes to go to the hospital!" Sango called to me. I didn't want to wait that long. So I burst out the door and ran all the way to hospital.

As I got to the hospital I ran to the front office and demanded where Sesshomaru was. Frightened she quickly pointed to the hallway to the right. I ran as quickly as I could down the hall. "By the way it room 101!" she called after me. Panting and anxiety filling me I smiled, watching sight of Naraku and Kagura standing outside the door. I walked up to them and started at them with excited eyes.

"Is Sesshomaru really awake?" I asked joy covering my voice. "Yea." Kagura smiled at me. "Have you already seen him?" I asked with a girlish smile on my face. "Yea…" Kagura responded with a hint of guilt and hurt in her voice, I immediately caught it, "Is there something wrong?" I asked trying to prepare myself for the worst. "Well he seems to have forgotten something…" Naraku droned off.

I stared at him shocked, but I didn't pester anymore with questions. I slammed open the door with haste and saw Sesshomaru on the hospital bed reading a thick book.

"Sesshomaru…" I called out in a small voice. "Huh?" he said looking up from his book.

His face was pale and his eyes were golden, but a washed out yellow. His hair seemed stringy, flat, and thin.

I walked over to him. With each step he flinched. My steps seemed to hurt him. I soon stopped walking over to him, so I was only half way to him.

"Do you remember me?" I asked quietly, but loud enough to hear me. "No… Who are you… are you a friend of Kagura?" I looked at him shocked. "Do you remember her?" I asked sadly. "How could I not?" he said annoyed. I held tears back. "She saved me from Kayla." He said. "Wait what?" I asked confused. I felt anger boil inside me, _Why her and not me!_ I thought angrily before glaring at him. "How much do you remember?" I demanded, _If he remembers her he should remember me!_

He looked at me with wide eyes. I gasped at my tone of voice, realizing the hostility in it. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell at you…" I said backing away slowly, shame filling me up.

"Kagura saved me from Kayla… I think I love her…" he repeated in a daze. My anger regained its position in my heard. "NO! I saved you Sesshomaru! You're supposed to love me! I love you! You're supposed to love me!"I yelled at him.

Kagura and Naraku ran through the door after hearing me yell out. They dragged me out the room. Sesshomaru started at me wide eyed. "Me… me.. Love me, Sesshomaru..." I cried quietly out before I was out the room.

It has been a few months since that day. Sesshomaru is out the hospital. We are friends… friends and that's all. We hang out like friends. We go to the movies like friends… we hug like friends, but I miss the real hugs I used to get from him. He spends all of his time with Naraku and Kagura.

I ask him occasionally if he loves Kagura. He shrugs and says "She saved me." It doesn't really answer the question, but a yes or no would have been better than that response.

"Hey Rin. I have to tell you something… can you go out to the café with me." Sesshomaru said on the phone, I smiled, "Yea." I said with a lighter tone, and then he hung up.

He picked me up and drove us the café, but it was closed. "Hmm…" he pondered. I just looked at the ground still trying to be over the fact that he didn't remember anything we shared together.

"Hey Rin you want to just take a walk together?" he asked in a polite tone as he hooked our arms together and started walking into the park nearby. I smiled before nodding my head, and we headed towards a nearby park.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I ask breaking the ice, after a while of walking it was silent, so I decided to break it. "Oh yeah…" he realized. "Well I was thinking I want to go out more. I think... I want to date people and stuff." He explained blushing. "A girl asked me out yesterday. I told her I would call her later to confirm that I could or not."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "What's wrong Rin?" he asked panicking at the sudden reaction.

_Should I try again? To tell him I love him? Will he listen or will he just reject it again?_

I sucked up my insecurity. "Sesshomaru do you want to know a secret?" I asked him wiping tears on my jacket sleeve. "Sure. If you really want to tell me." He said before motioning me to sit on a bench with him and I did.

I leaned into his ear as we sat onto the bench. "I love you." I whispered softly into his ear. "Rin…" He began, surprised. "I love you Sesshomaru. No matter whom you date or if you choose to love someone else I will always love you. So just tonight let me kiss you before you choose to do so." I whisper in his ear.

I turn his head facing mine. I leaned in for a kiss on his soft lips. "Rin…" he calls out quietly. I got closer and closer to his lips. But he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me away.

I don't think he meant to push me hard but I fell back onto the bench. "Rin are you ok?" He asked before a *clink * hits the ground. He bends down and picks up my camera. The light from the camera shines in his eyes.

He flips through many photos before he reaches on that he stares at for a long time. He places the camera back in my hand and slowly backs away and runs as fast as he can away from me. I want to call out his name, but as many times as I tried, I couldn't find my voice.


	14. Memories Are Sweet 101

_'Is it really true? Rin said we were in love a few months back and she just mentioned now too… I didn't believe her… well until I saw those pictures… Rin… She loves me… but I don't know how I feel about her…'_

Sesshomaru thoughts were interrupted by a massive headache. He clutched the sides of his head. "Argg… It hurts so much!" he yelled as he dropped to the floor form the chair he was just sitting in. Suddenly Rin's smiling face appeared in his head.

"Rin what is our relationship?" Sesshomaru pondered out loud. Sesshomaru placed his hand on his forehand because the headache that had just left was coming back.

_**Sesshomaru We're going to France? **_

_**Inuyasha is your half brother? Wow! Do you have a sister too?**_

_**Hehe! Sesshomaru come on and get in the picture! Say "chesse!"**_

_ 'Rin… she always had a happy, bubbly personality. Even when she was down she always kept a smile.'_ He thought. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone. He flipped through his contacts and found Rin. She was under that category "Friends."

"Is that what we are Rin? Are we something more than that?" He asked before wincing as another more voices joined his mind.

_**You will never see Rin again Sesshomaru. She won't come for you. She never loved you. Come to me Sesshomaru I'll love you more than anyone.**_

"Kayla…Did she hurt Rin or did I?" Sesshomaru gasped as more images filled his mind. He felt his mind swirl as he heard a desperate voice sound.

_**Sesshomaru…No… Please don't die…No…**_

"Kayla tried to kill me…" Sesshomaru finally realized. But he couldn't take it anymore his head was throbbing. It was excruciating. There was so much pain. Every though about the past replaced the new memories he had created.

_**Sesshomaru...I'm so sorry... I love you...never forget that...please you have to come out of this for me, for us...**_

"Rin… we aren't friends are we…? We are…"

_**I want to start a life with you, go to college...get married...**_

"Rin I think… I…" He began but was cut off as more flash backs began to go off like bombs in his head.

_**NO! I saved you Sesshomaru! You're supposed to love me! I love you! You're supposed to love me!**_

"Rin loves me… and I... love her!" Sesshomaru realized. He jumped off of the floor and rushed back to the park not really knowing if Rin would still be there. But silently hoping that she would be there, that she would welcome him with her gentle smile...

I sat on the cold wooden bench as the cold rain poured on me. I was drenched, soaking wet but I didn't care. Sesshomaru had left me again, but this time I did not get to say goodbye nor did I call him out. Maybe it was time to let him go...

I tried to get up off the bench, but I quickly fell down to the ground. I felt the wet concrete; but the cold wasn't there...what was there was pain, depression, hurt... I just wanting to curl up in a ball and cry.

I heard footsteps approach me, but I didn't care if anyone saw me now. I felt like nothing… I felt useless… I felt stupid… and I am nothing, I stupid to think that Sesshomaru would ever stay with someone like me.

I suddenly feel to big arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug. "Rin…" the voice whispers. "Rin...don't cry I am here now..." I don't even bother looking up because: One It's not Sesshomaru Two I don't care anymore.

"Come with me Rin. I'll take care of you." The voice whispered in my ear. It's cold and piercing voice sent shivers through me. The owner of the voice picked me up by the arm eagerly and roughly.

I still had no idea who I was with, but with no other feelings, but pain and sadness I let myself be swayed into where ever I was going.

"Rin… Rin…" a voice called from far away. I thought I was still dreaming not really knowing what was happening. "Rin… Rin…" the faint voice called out again.

Every time the voice tried to get closer the owner of the first voice moved me farther and farther away until I could only hear his jagged breathing.

"Rin it's okay. They can't get us now. I'll be with you." The voice said between breaths. "Where?" I dared to whisper to him. "Somewhere special… Where no one will bother us…" He said back as I lifted my gaze and my eyes widened in the horror.

_'Sesshomaru I realize that you are no longer with me anymore, but just one more time can you save me? Can you protect me once more? Can you love me even if it's just for one day, one hour, one minute, or even one second?'_


	15. Refuse to Lose 101

I woke up curled in a corner. Moaning softly into the cloth tied around my mouth. My cheeks were sore and red from all the crying and I still felt like crying. I was tried, cold, my eyes were bloodshot, and worst of all I was losing all of hope of Sesshomaru ever coming.

"Rin why so down?" a voice echoed into the room. I strained my eyes and saw a dark figure; my eyes not adjusting to the light just yet. The figure gently put his hand on my cheek and started caressing it. I squirmed around trying to get away from the figure realizing I was in chains.

"Still trying to escape?" The figure questioned after I had stopped squirming. "How does it feel?" It asked. I looked up very confused. It chuckled deeply realizing what my reaction was. "How does it feel… to know Sesshomaru doesn't love you anymore?" I looked wide eyed at the figure. "Instead of falling in love with you he fell in love with the woman who protected you." He stated in amusement.

But he clicked his tongue, "Poor Rin…" he said taking the cloak out my mouth. "Anything you have to say before you are reduced into nothing?" he asked.

"Rin! Where are you? RIN!" Sesshomaru screamed.

I gasped slightly. I heard him… I heard Sesshomaru! I started to smile lightly. "Is there something funny?" the figure inquired. "I do have something I want to say…"

"Rin! I know you're here! Rin! Answer me!"

I smiled even more and soon I couldn't hold it back. My smile reached across my whole face. The figure started to back up. It must have been freaked out and I wouldn't blame it.

"Here's what I have to say." I said. "W-What?" it stammered. "I refuse to lose!" I yelled. "Sesshomaru I love you! So please protect me!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled as he came crashing through the door. I squinted as light poured into the dark room. The dark figure scurried into the shadow. Sesshomaru bent down to unlock me.

"Rin… I remembered and I'm so sorry!" he said embracing me in this indescribable warmth. I cried into his shoulder. "It's okay! It's okay!"

"Rin…" he said before he pulled me into a passionate kiss. The lights in the room started to flicker. "Heh, I think we blew a fuse." I joked. But his amber eyes were focused on me and I stared back. "Come on Rin. Let's go home." Sesshomaru said. And I smiled at him, allowing him to help me up.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the last! Hopefully that one wont take so long. Sorry this one did.<strong>

**Summer is almost over... And i have something big planned... Hehehe.**

**Anyway review and stuff... Please if u don't I'll eat your face... OK maybe i wont but review PLEASE!~**


	16. Giving Up 101

"Rin? Come on answer me,"

We were back at his house, at first he let me take a shower and landed me his pair of boxers and shirt. Though his boxers went to my knees and his shirt I tied it so it showed some of my belly, I was kind of mad. After everything that happened he expected me to be ok?

Hello! He almost dated Kagura! He told me he didn't love me! And just because he remembers everything doesn't mean anything!

I sighed, "Sessh, I don't think we should see each other anymore." I replied, every word stabbed at my heart, but I needed time, I can't just do this after everything he put me through! But I looked at him and hurt was expressed in every way on his features, he just stared and I looked away.

"I have to go home." I replied before standing up, not realizing that the only home I had was either with Sesshomaru or spend the night with Sango. I quickly made my way towards the door but a hand pulled me back.

"I will return the clothes washed and all don't worry." I was about to cry, my voice remained bored and strong, but I was falling apart.

I...I had to get away! I needed to think straight!

"Rin, I am sorry if I hurt you but I-" That's it, I had it. "You did Sessh! You did! And I just need some time!...please..." I broke down, silent tears falling down my cheeks.

I...It hurts, every time. "It kills me Sesshomaru, I know it was all my fault! If I had just...gone with you that day..." I was beginning to sob.

But before I knew it I was brought into a hug, his arms encircling my back and his head buried in my head, my head was on his chest and my hands pinned useless by his.

"I love you Rin, isn't that enough?" He replied and I froze, was it? I don't even know what I want from him, "No." I couldn't stop those words from leaving my mouth, his arms loosened and I broke out of his grasp before leaving the room, I waited outside and then phoned Sango.

After three rings Sango finally answered, "Hey Rin what's up?" She asked and I finally let out the first sob. "S-Sango...*hic* Sesshy's apartment *hic*" I managed to choke out before I sank onto my knees and cried even harder, the phone now next to me.

Then I noticed it was raining as I shivered out there, soon a car pulled up to me and I looked up and smiled at the familiar face.

"Come on Rin." Sango reassured as she led me towards the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Yawn... Well My editor wrote this chapter and i though it was perfect and i really didn't want to change anything. So I guess we kinda switched roles this time. I edited and she wrote. <strong>

**So i guess another chapter after this one. I promise this one will be uploaded during this month.  
><strong>

**So bear with me.  
><strong>

**My editor actually got me off my lazy butt to finish Dear Diary.  
><strong>

**High School is a lot of work. Yawn...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to finish the follow stories, but i need to know which one to start on first<br>**

**(1) Killing Princess Rin  
><strong>

**(2) New Beginings  
><strong>

**(3) Trapped in a Book  
><strong>

**Comment so i can start after i finished this story  
><strong>


	17. Maybe It's the End? 101

"You sure about leaving Sesshomaru?" Sango asked concerned. She turned to look at me with a concerned face as she parked the car at her apartment. I look at her with water brimming in my eyes.

"Sango… I just don't know right now… I'm confused…" I said. I opened the car door and ran out.

"Wait! Rin where are you going? Come back and talk to me!" Sango cried out.

I ran into the street and kept running through the rain, not sure where I was going.

_ Is it really Sesshomaru who is to blame for all of this… All he did was try and protect me…I still love him… If I leave him I will have no one. Everyone I used to love has been taken away from me!_

"Ring!" my phone cries out interrupting my thoughts. I pick it expecting Sango. Instead an angry voice cries out. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

I back the phone away from my ear filled with shock and surprise before I return the phone to my ear. "Umm who is this?" I asked perplexed.

"It's me Kagura!" She answered harshly. "Why are you calling me?" I asked rudely.

"You left Sesshomaru! How could you do that?!" She yelled. "He's hurt me too much, Kagura." I explained calmly.

"He has hurt you?! Do you even know how Sesshomaru feels? Do you know how Sesshomaru got his memory back? He had to relive everything again! The pain he felt… It was more than he should have. When he saved you from your dad he immediately passed out, but got up sooner than he should because he needed to protect you!"

I sat in silence trying to contemplate what Kagura had just said. I stood up and ended the call.

_ Rin you are weak. You are so weak. Can you not survive without him? Why do you keep on depending on him? Why can't you do anything yourself?_

"I am weak." I said out loud in realization. "Then I guess that means I'll protect you even more." A voice behind me said.

I turned around and blushed as I saw Sesshomaru drenched in rain even though he had an umbrella by his side. "Rin… I found you… I missed you…" I still stood there silent not really know what to say.

"Rin…" he said as he took a few steps closer. "I'm sorry…" he cried out. I stared at him with shocked eye. I was ready to apologize, but he already had.

"Rin, I'm really sorry I hurt you. I didn't even consider how you felt. I just assumed everything was ok. I thought we could just go back to the way things were before the trip. Rin… I understand if you don't love me anymore, but Rin I will always love you."

As we were soon standing face to face he gently embrace me whispering in a chant "I'm sorry." I opened my mouth to say something, but froze when I felt warm tear flowing down my shoulder to my arm to my hand. I held up my hand to see tears. I though the rain would wash them away as I held my hand up, but the tears glistened brightly, so I didn't lose sight of them.

As I put my hand back down by my side I croaked out "Love… sorry…" The sentence I was trying to say didn't exactly come out they way I wanted.

Sesshomaru pulled away and said "Goodbye Rin." He looked me in the eyes smiled slightly and walked away. I stood frozen to the ground.

_ What are you doing Rin? If he leaves you will never see him again! He is the only one you loved and you're just going to let him leave! Rin! Hurry and say something he is almost out of sight!_

I inched forward a few steps, but my voice was still not traceable. "Love… sorry…" I croaked again. Sesshomaru split stop, but continued to go.

_ No wait… Sesshomaru don't leave me… I want to say no, I want to say stay, I want to say something, but nothing will come out right! Come on and speak! Move body! Do something! Please!_

"Please!" I screamed out just as Sesshomaru was turning the corner to leave. He turned and looked back. "Iloveyou." I cried out in a blur. Sesshomaru walked over to me.

"Rin, is there something you wish to say?" he said smiling. "IloveyouandI'malsosorry!" I yelled out and started to cry. Sesshomaru chuckled. "I love you too Rin. Forever and Ever."

_So I guess that's how it went. It's been three years now since we have been dating. It's been I pretty peaceful life compared to back then. Though he put my through self defense class just in case. I really love him. He really loves me too. I have to engagement ring to prove it. So yea we are getting married in a few months or so. We are keeping our guest list small. I mean who knows what weirdos we might encounter. _

_ After we get married, Sesshomaru said that we would go around the world to explore and learn new things. I wanted to write a book about our adventures and such. I really love him and nothing we ever keep up apart._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know who going to read this since i like didnt update in like months...years... who knows, but it's here. Enjoy this. Im planning to finish stories, but during the summer because i have a lot of studying and stuff to do.<br>**

**After all I am planning on going into medical school and stuff got to keep those grades up.**

**-SCrush :p**


End file.
